Hopelessley in love
by XxStatikxX
Summary: Marceline takes PB to her concert. What will happen when someone tries to hurt PB? MarcelineXBubblegm. T for cursing


Princess Bubblegum studied the fizzy purple liquid in the beaker, then put it down and took notes on what she saw. She put down the pencil and took a test tube with green liquid and tried to carefully put a drop in the beaker biting her lip while doing so, when all of a sudden the door flung open.

"BONNIBELLE!" Marceline had practically kicked the door of its hinges.

Startled by this, Bubblegum poured more than half of the contents into the beaker which caused it to turn orange and explode it her face.

"Oh my glob, Marceline!" Bubblegum shouted.

"Whoa, calm your self don't get your princess panties in a twist. Look what I got you," Marceline grinned and held up a rock band ticket along with a backstage pass.

"You ruined my science experiment for that!" Bubblegum said obviously still angry.

"Ummm… Yes, but come on, Bonni, this is going to be totally awesome so, please say yes." Marceline pleaded.

Bubblegum took off her goggles and looked at Marceline.

"Marci, you do realize that you have only one ticket in your hand, right?"

"Of course, look who's in the band," Marceline shoved the ticket in front of Bubblegum's face.

Bubblegum read the ticket and looked at Marceline with wide eyes.

"Whoa, you're in the band that is so cool!"

"Yeah, so that's a yes?"

"Yeah, sure!" Bubblegum said joyfully.

"Okay sweet, I will come pick you up in three hours," Marceline said as she started to fly out but then turned to face PB," One more thing, Bonni, don't wear anything to…pink."

Marceline flew out and Bubblegum stood there.

"Aw crap all I have is pink," Bubblegum whispered to herself and walked out of her lab.

- 3 hours later -

Bubblegum ended up having Peppermint Butler go get her some dark clothing. He came back with dark ripped jeans, navy blue high tops and a midnight blue tank top. She quickly put them on and ran into her bathroom to do her hair.

Then, she heard her windows open and close. She turned around and there was Marceline in a red tank top, black jeans, and red boots and her axe bass.

"Come on, Bonni, or we're going to be late."

"Alright, let's go."

Marceline picked up Bubblegum and flew out the window and talked.

"What's the band name again?" Bubblegum asked.

"Roasted Marshmallows."

Bubblegum giggled at the thought of her candy people being terrified of the name.

"Roasted Marshmallows?"

"Yeah, for the record I didn't pick the name okay."

They soon arrived at a dark cave crowded with people gathering to the stage in the back.

Marceline landed and gave Bubblegum the ticket and the backstage pass.

"I got to go get ready meet me backstage after it's over okay," Marceline said, her eyes filled with anxiety.

Bubblegum saw this and gave Marceline a hug.

Bubblegum whispered to Marceline, "I know you'll do great, Marci."

Marceline slightly blushed. Wait, why the flip am I blushing? Marceline thought.

Bubblegum let go of Marceline and she flew over to the stage. Bubblegum gave the ticket to a reptilian creature and he let her in.

She walked over to the stage. She was glad that Marceline had taken her a little early or she wouldn't be able to see the stage from the back. Then, she saw Marceline walk on stage with, a werewolf who was the drummer, and a person from flame kingdom who was the lead guitarist.

Marceline took the microphone, "Are you guys ready to rock!"

The crowd yelled and cheered including Bubblegum.

"Alright, let's get started!"

The music was very fast paced and intense. At the end of the last song someone from backstage tossed a t-shirt to Marceline and Marceline threw it to the crowd. Coincidentally, Bubblegum had caught it. People around her growled and complained. Marceline saw this and chuckled. Bubblegum ran passed everyone and went backstage to find Marceline.

"Hey, you looking for someone, girl." The werewolf from the band asked.

"Umm yeah, I'm looking for Marceline."

The werewolf pushed her against the wall. Bubblegum held her shirt tighter. His breath smelt horrible. It had a combination of dead flesh, cigarettes, and beer.

"How about you forget about her and spend a little time with me at my place."

Bubblegum was frightened. Where was Marceline at? She gulped.

"Uh, no but thanks for the offer," Bubblegum began to walk away only to be pushed back to the wall.

The werewolf growled.

"Hey! Get the fuck off her!" Marceline yelled and stared at the werewolf with piercing blood red eyes.

"Ha, this little slut is mine go find your own."

The werewolf turned back around. Something inside Marceline snapped. She growled and tackled the werewolf and clawed punched him in the face non-stop. Bubblegum had to pry Marceline off of him to prevent her from killing him.

"That teaches you not to fuck with a vampire, bastard!" Marceline yelled, "I quit this stupid band!"

"It's okay Marci, I'm alright." Bubblegum said as she pulled the furious vampire out of the cave.

"Yeah, but who knows what his dirty mind was thinking and what he was planning to do!"

"But it's all over now, you saved me and I'm okay so please calm down now before someone arrests you and sends you to a mentally insane hospital." Bubblegum said with concern.

Marceline took a deep breath and was finally calm.

"Okay, let's just get out of here, Bonni." Marceline swept Bubblegum off her feet and carried her home.

"I see you caught the shirt I threw," Marceline smirked.

"Haha, yeah thanks for taking me to your concert."

They arrived back in Bubblegum's room.

"I'll see you later, Bonni."

Bubblegum tightly hugged Marceline and whispered into her pointed ears.

"Thanks again, Marci. You're my hero."

She let go and Marceline flew back home. Marceline's undead heart beated a million times faster than usual.

Now Marceline knew from now on that she was going to protect her princess from anything that tried to hurt her or cause her pain because now she knew Bubblegum was her one and only.

Now Marceline knew that she was hopelessly in love with Princess Bubblegum.

~The End~

Hope you enjoyed please review if you liked.


End file.
